buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Darla (episode)
"Darla" is the seventh episode of the second season of Angel as well as the second part of a crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer that begins in "Fool for Love". Angel tries to rescue Darla from the clutches of Wolfram & Hart, as she begins suffering from the guilt of her demonic past and staying around Lindsey, who has feelings for her. In flashback, several important moments are shown: Darla's vampire origins in 1609; Darla's decision to leave the Master to be with Angelus in 1760; Angelus, Darla, and Drusilla's first meeting with Spike in 1880; Darla, Spike, and Drusilla's destruction of a Gypsy camp in retaliation for them cursing Angel with a human soul in 1898; Darla's attempts to bring Angel back to evil during the 1900 Boxer Rebellion in China. Synopsis As Angel compulsively draws dozens of pictures of Darla, Wesley expresses his concern that Angel has become obsessed with her. Meanwhile, Darla is haunted by memories of her past, and many flashbacks are seen. In 1609, in the Virginia Colony, the human prostitute Darla lies in her deathbed, covered in sores from the syphilis that is killing her. She receives a visit from the Master, who takes her life and makes her a vampire. In 1760, Darla brings Angelus before the Master, bragging about her wonderful new creation, but Angelus' lack of respect towards the Master results in him receiving a beating. In the end, Darla chooses Angelus over the Master. In 1880, while strolling the streets of London, Angelus, Darla, and Drusilla bump into a man named William, later known to become the vampire Spike. In need of companionship, Drusilla makes him into a vampire. In 1898, Darla begs a Gypsy to halt the curse on Angelus in exchange for her protection of his family, but unfortunately Spike has already slaughtered the Gypsy's family, and the vampire family goes on to kill all in the Gypsy camp. In 1900, during the Boxer Rebellion in China, Angel tracks down Darla, and -- despite being cursed with a soul, for which she has rejected him -- asks her for a second chance to rule the world at her side. She ridicules him for eating vermin rather than people but then relents, and he accompanies her as they wreck destruction during the chaos of the rebellion. However, when he comes upon a terrified missionary family, he distracts his vampire companions away from where they are hiding, then fails to pretend enough excitement when Spike reveals he's killed a Slayer. Angel returns to Darla, who says she's noticed he only kills the wicked, and she demands he prove that he's evil. She says she went back and killed the missionary family in the alleyway, but kept their baby, which she wants him to kill. Angel struggles, but ultimately is unable to kill the baby and instead he grabs it and flees. In the present, Darla is becoming unhinged with guilt. She calls Angel, telling him Lindsey kissed her and she needs to escape. Lindsey overhears, and he and a security guard try to restrain her; the security guard is shot. Upon violently persuading Lindsey to reveal Holland ordered Darla terminated, he rescues her and brings her back to the hotel. The next day, Lindsey finds that the security guard he supposedly killed is actually alive, and Holland reveals their intent all along was for Angel to abduct Darla and make her a vampire again. However, when Darla begs Angel to make her a vampire, he refuses. Behind The Scenes Darla: 'On the way back we cut a bloody swath through South Wales and northern England. He was magnificent.' Angel: 'Yorkshire men, tough as leather.' Wales is a component country of the United Kingdom. With England, Scotland, and Northern Ireland. It occupies a peninsula jutting westward from England into the Irish Sea. Yorkshire is a former county of England, until 1974 the country's largest county. Historically, Yorkshire was divided into three ridings, each of which had the full administrative status of a county. This is the first time they mention Holland's last name on the show. Continuity The Romanian flashbacks take place during October 1898. The Boxer Rebellion flashbacks take place on June 18th, 1900 in Beijing, China. Quotes (The phone rings and Cordelia repeatedly tries to get Angel's attention as he discusses how to find Darla, before Cordelia gives up) Cordelia (into phone): "Hi Darla, he can't talk right now, he'll call you back once he's found you." (Angel rushes over to take the call before Cordelia can hang up) Darla: Do it! Now! Angel: What? Darla: Make me what I was again! Angel: Darla... Darla: You said you'd help me! backs away but she won't let go of him. Angel: I will! I want to but not like this. Darla: Then turn me back! My God! I can't bear this pounding in my chest for another instant! Angel: It's a gift... to feel that heartbeat. To know, really and for once, that you're alive. You're human again, Darla. Do you know what that means? Darla: Of course I do. It means pain, and suffering and disease and death! Look, I released you from this world once. I gave you eternal life. Now it's time for you to return the favor. backs away and looks at her incredulously. Angel: Favor? Is that what you think? You think you did me a favor? You damned me! Darla: beat Fine. Fine then, if it's such a punishment, take out your revenge, pay me back! just looks at her Please. swallows and shakes his head ever so slightly Angel: I can't. Acting Main cast * David Boreanaz as Angel/Angelus * Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase * Alexis Denisof as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce * J. August Richards as Charles Gunn Guest starring * Sam Anderson as Holland Manners * Julie Benz as Darla * Christian Kane as Lindsey McDonald * Zitto Kazann as Gypsy Man * Juliet Landau as Drusilla * James Marsters as Spike/William * Mark Metcalf as The Master * Lin Oeding as Chinese Boxer * Bart Petty as Security Guard Category:Angel episodes Category:Episodes featuring Angelus